Pretty Boys
by animeandraia
Summary: An affair is creating tension in the lives of 3. It leaves to be decided if love and lust prevail over honour and tradition.KaRe and ReiMao
1. Chapter 1

Goodness, it's been nearly a year, hasn't it? No, I haven't died. I have a beautiful story outlining my computer crash in my profile if you'd like more details to my extreme absence. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this.

_Pretty Boys_, was inspired by the song of the same title by Veruca Salt. For years I've wanted to do something with the song, and here it is. Well, indirectly. I use no song lyrics so don't go "zomg u r a lyrix thef!" then hit the report button. Please check them out though, they're a true hardcore alternative rock band spawned from the 90s.

Plot wise I can't say much. I disagree with the final manga blurb where Rei and Mao wind up married with a kid. Here I am trying to force my strange views on you all. Hopefully I don't get my ass flamed off for it. On a side note, I hate little children and writing Rin was a bitch, so I'm sorry if I come off bitter towards children. I tried, that's all I can say.

Now, on to the truly important note! I bring you this piece of crack on a very important day. A very lovely person turns 19 and should be given much love. So happy birthday to the absolutely fabulous Shing Rigel, better known as Jess. I love her, you all should too. :D So this is for you, luffy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Veruca Salt. Any characters that do not appear in the Beyblade series are my own creations and I would ask that you do not re-use them in your own work.

-x---x-

_Chapter 1: Pretty Boys_

-x-x-

It wasn't a matter of trust anymore; it was that there wasn't the illusion of love. There was another person, without a doubt, someone who could offer something Mao couldn't. Cock, she supposed. She exhaled heavily into the pillow and hugged the blankets closer to herself. Again she had dreamed it. Rei with Kai. Kissing, making love, just talking… that's all she ever saw anymore. Her dreams were only supported by the fact that Rei was once again on a business trip with his ever so respectable company CEO and President.

"Asshole," she sighed. It was typically below her to swear. To counter, it was below Rei to be dishonest, especially to one he… loved? Love like a sister. Surely that's how it had always felt to him. Like he was kissing his sister instead of his wife.

The phone rang. After the fifth ring Rin rapped sharply on the door. "Mommy!"

"I have it." Grudgingly Mao answered it after the eighth ring.

"Did you get it?"

Mao's brow furrowed "What? Who is this?"

"It's Hiromi! Oh, did I wake you up? I'm sorry, It was just so exciting and Emily told me I couldn't talk about it any more, or she wouldn't talk to me any more today… I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

Mao squinted at the clock seeing that it was five past ten. "I was awake… but I still don't know what you're talking about."

"The letter! Go check your mail."

"Hiromi, I'm not decent…"

"You're always hot, go get it!"

With a sigh Mao got up and grabbed a brush to work on her hair as she headed to the mailbox. Rin was sprawled across the living room floor, a box of spilled cereal beside her. Mao sighed, she'd have to clean that in a minute.

"This better be important."

"You'll flip."

"I have to go downstairs, you can talk to Rin." Before Hiromi could say a word of protest the phone was in Rin's hand and Hiromi was being told about all the things Rin had done that morning.

The Kon's apartment was on the first story and close to the stairs to the lobby so it was always a quick task to get the mail. Mr. Yi was getting his mail at the same time. He had a tendency to bring up the Korean war.

"This left eye here's glass you know."

Mao forced a smile. "Really, did you get that in the war?"

He smashed his cane into the floor. "Yes I did! On a secret mission and my partner stepped on a land mine, blew his leg clean off."

Mao's forced smile wavered. "You don't say…" Having heard this all before she knew what was coming next. So to save her appetite for the day she pointed up the stairs. "Left some coffee on and Rin's up there all alone. I'd love to chat but I have to go." With a wave she darted up the stairs and back into the safety of her apartment. As she entered she began glancing through the assorted letters. The one that caught her eye was from the BBA head office and was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Kon.

"Can I have the phone back, sweetie?"

Rin grinned "Bye bye mommy Hiromi," She handed it over to Mao. "I spilled on the carpet."

"I know, sweetie. We'll deal with it when mommy's done on the phone."

"Okay," She smiled and went back to the television.

"She likes to talk more than you." Hiromi sighed. This brought a small smile to Mao's lips. "Anyway, did you get the invitation?"

"The letter from the BBA?"

"Yes! It's to a spectacular retirement party for Mr. Daitenji. I think we should go dress shopping."

The thought of a party filled her with both joy and dread. "What makes you think I'm letting you choose me another dress? Last time everyone and their dog was after me."

"But that's what it was supposed to do!"

"I'm married."

"But unhappy. Think of it as a way to get back at Rei."

"Somehow I don't think he'll mind…" Mao went about making some coffee. It looked like she might need something potent to kick start her day.

"You're not still convinced he's seeing someone else, are you? Rei's not the kind of guy to do that, he's too honourable." The exact words had run through Mao's mind several times this morning already.

"Do you think he's gay?"

"He's married to-"

"That's not the point." It took a great deal of energy for Mao to not slam her coffee mug on the counter.

"Err… maybe. There were some times back on the Bladebreakers…"

"With who?"

There was silence for a few moments. "Kai. When I met them I thought them both a bit… but then I didn't think myself any bit… I did see them holding hands once. But that was it!"

Leaning against the counter Mao sighed. Holding hands with someone struck Mao as Kai being out of character… and since 'love makes you do the wacky' everything was made quite clear in her mind. "Thanks."

"I didn't really do anything."

A soft returned to Mao's lips. "I know. But at least I have someone to talk with."

"So are we on for shopping?"

"Sure, I'll even let you sex me up."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Mao proceeded to get ready for the day and clean up the cereal. She was part way through making herself a snack when Rin came into the kitchen smiling.

"Daddy phoned. I look at number on phone and talked! And told him you sleeping."

Mao raised her eyebrow. It was uncharacteristic for Rei to phone in the morning when away. Must have been important. "What did he say?"

"He says he miss us and that he phone later to talk to you."

-x-x-

He was clenching again. The situation was not helped by the hot and stuffy room. Sweat clung to his body and he had to breathe heavily to get enough oxygen. His body was exhausted but he had to keep focused on the task at hand. In a final move he threw back his head and let out a loud groan.

"You alright, Rei?"

"No. I'm hot, tired and my mouth burns."

"I told you not to have the fruit punch." Kai continued to flip through the papers. It was more a gesture of boredom than interest.

"How was I supposed to know it was laden with apple juice?" He shot back. He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt only to have them fall back down.

Frustrated Kai closed the folder and looked to his accountant. "Shouldn't you know by now that all fruit punch contains something you're allergic to?"

Rei scowled down at the folder before him. "I can't eat anything anymore."

"Just tree fruits and most nuts."

"You try living with it."

"I practically do." Kai shot back. He was beginning to catch on to Rei's sour mood. The heat was getting to him. He wanted nothing better than to strip down and lie there like a possum. Rei wouldn't mind, of course, but the clients that were now 17 and a half minutes late would.

"Brilliant day for the air conditioning to break down." Aki moaned as sauntered into the room. Aki, no older than both Kai and Rei was Kai's new assistant. Despite his youth he was far from inexperienced and could be quite ruthless. Of course, that was all when he wasn't out screwing anything human with a healthy cock. Slumping into the chair next to Kai he blew large bubble with his gum and popped it. "I'm amazed you two are fully dressed."

"We can go without sex for more than an hour." Kai stated and returned to flipping through his papers.

"No, I was talking about the heat. I just want to get naked, you know?"

Kai and Rei both knew but didn't acknowledge it.

Before the conversation could go further there was a soft rapping at the door.

"Finally," Rei groaned before yelling "It's open!"

A mousy girl wearing a tweed jacket and skirt poked her head in. "Mr. Yamamoto has decided not to hear your proposition and has cancelled the meeting. Sorry for the inconvenience." Before anyone could respond she slipped the door shut.

"Fuck." Kai muttered.

Nobody said anything for a moment.

"Wanna fuck?" Aki looked between is colleagues.

"Not with you." Kai began cleaning his papers. "Go check out the pool. I'm sure you can find something there."

"I think I need to dope myself up on medication..." Rei moaned.

-x-x-

It was nearly five when he woke, equally as pained and hot as when he went to sleep. There was a soft voice speaking in German in the other room. Slowly he got up, cracked his back and headed to find something to drink. As if by some strange cue, Kai hung up the phone as Rei entered the room.

"Any luck?"

"The company we were going to meet got a better deal. I tried calling around to see if anyone else wanted to meet with us but there were no catches."

Drink forgotten Rei slumped onto the couch and leaned his head on Kai's chest. "They would have made us millions."

"I know," Kai sighed. "This was such a waste of a trip."

"Sort of, there was that sex."

"Kai smiled and kissed Rei's hair. "True, but my bed's much better for that."

"Mmm, it is." He tilted his head up to kiss Kai. "It's a very wonderful bed which I'd love to come home to every day."

"Then why don't you?"

He was about to retell his usual reasons but figured to screw it. "I don't know. I should but also feel I can't."

"Your village? Your daughter? Love?" he scoffed at the last one. They had this argument on a regular basis now.

"Honour, tradition," Rei sighed. "Our village has been the same for centuries.We never partook in homosexual acts nor did we ever divorce. The elders are considered chosen by the gods, it would be against the gods were we to disobey them. I'd be banished from the village."

Kai sighed. He knew the reasons and knew more than anything he couldn't do anything about this If it were him he'd cut all his family ties for he held little loyalty to any family members. Some days he even questioned his loyalty to Rei. If he couldn't hold his loyalty to Dranzer, how could he hold it with anyone?

"Maybe I should just leave Mao… I know she's unhappy."

"But you'll lose your family."

"Team Baifuzu will stay with me through it all. Lai will probably take it the worst. But I think Mao will agree, even if it takes a while."

"If she doesn't already know."

Rei shifted uncomfortably. "You think she does?"

It's likely. You spend extra hours at the office and we go 'out for drinks; often."

"Usually with no drinks involved." Rei smiled and began to play with the button of Kai's shirt. "those nights feel so real. At home it's like I'm starring on a prime-time sitcom." He rearranged himself so that he was sitting facing Kai. "Would you mind having Rin around?"

Surprised and unsure Kai opened his mouth a few extra times before words came out. "My house isn't really meant for kids…"

Rei smiled. "Take the porn out of your study then install a couple locks and it'll do. Of course we'd have less sex at those times, but that's ok."

"She doesn't like me." He protested as he tried to get up, which was a task made difficult doe to Rei sitting on him. He was losing circulation and beginning to overheat.

"You just scare her a little. All that trying to be sweet is sort of unnerving. She just thinks you don't like girls very much."

"I don't. I don't like losing all circulation in my legs either."

Taking the hint Rei got up. "But if I do leave Mao I'm not giving up custody.

Kai grabbed a glass and filled it full of tap water. He disliked children and especially female ones. Rin was the lesser of some evils, but that didn't change his views on children. "Only if she stays with Mao most of the time."

Rei was about to protest but realised it was futile. This was the best he could get. "Alright." He smiled "I'll talk with Mao once we get back."

"Good." Kai set down his glass and approached Rei. After a soft kiss he enquired, "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, sore and very hot."

"Maybe you should take off some of that pesky clothing." He began working at the buttons of Rei's shirt. At the same time Rei began on Kai's belt.

"I think you should as well.

The heat and Rei's pain were no longer an issue.

-x---x-

Just a quick note on Rei's allergy. I'm sure you're all going "omf, that's not realistic." But it is. As far as fruit goes my mum can only eat tropical, citrus fruit as well as berries. Regarding nuts she can only have peanuts and cashews. The allergic reactions she gets are quite scary too.

Yes, so there is more coming. I have it written, just not entered into the computer. Speaking of which, my computer's in poor shape so it may be a while before I get something up. I shall try hard though to not leave you hanging for too long.

Please feel free to leave a coherent review. Flamers will be bopped on the head with a cardboard tube.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for continuing to support my writing. I think I scared away a lot of fans with the combination of Rei/Mao and Kai/Rei in the same fiction. :( Meh. I sort of forgot about the review response for last chapter, but I'll try to remember it this time. I've become very obsessed with this fic and what may come after it. This means the Several Blows sequel will yet again fall to the back burner. I did find my chapter one. Everything after that is still of an unknown placement. :sigh: Anywho, I had yet MORE computer grief (everything died… I'm amazing, huh?) so that's partially why this was slow getting out. I assure you that I have Pretty Boys finished and that you shall see the end of this fiction.

This is still for Jess-luff, my smex kitten of smexiness. n.n

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 2: Straight**

-x-

It was early evening when the driver finally pulled the car out of the heavy traffic and up to Rei's apartment. Rei exchanged a quick kiss with Kai before getting out, grabbing his bags and heading upstairs

Mr. Yin was standing in the lobby, probably waiting for takeout delivery. "Another good business trip? With the amount you take it'd make someone think you were seeing another woman."

"Trust me, Mr. Yin, there's no other woman."

"Good! You already got an amazing one. You take good care of her. I think she likes me, so if you don't I'll take her off your hands." He winked with his good eye while the glass one continued to stare at the wall.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Rei smiled weakly and gave Mr. Yin a small wave as he headed upstairs.

Upon entering the apartment Rei was overwhelmed by the rich smell of dishes from his home village.

"Careful, I washed the floor earlier, it's still slippery." Mao called from the kitchen.

"Ahh, thanks." Re smiled as he took off his shoes. After entering the kitchen he gave Mao a quick kiss on the cheek. "How did you fair?"

"Fine, the kids have calmed down a bit." Mao was referring to the class of fourth graders she was teaching in her first year of full time. They were ruthless; you couldn't let your guard down for a second.

"But you're loving it, aren't you?"

"Of course." She smiled brightly. "One brought me flowers this morning." She gestured to the vase sitting on the table. "But they still take great enjoyment in 'spit in the teacher's coffee cup'."

Rei grimaced and the mention of the game. "I keep telling you to find something they can't spit in so easily."

"And I keep telling you to have some faith." She looped her fingers in the soft fabric of his shirt sleeve and began pulling him to the table. "Come on, the food's going to get cold. We have the house to ourselves tonight since Rin's staying with Hiromi and Emily."

Rei smiled and followed Mao to the warm smell. They sat in silence for a long time before Mao said. "You should invite Kai over sometimes."

"Oh?" Rei spluttered.

"Well, he's such a good friend to you. Plus he's done so much for us. You two are out a lot, I know, but I hardly ever see him." Rei was at a loss so Mao proceeded with her plan. "Is he gay?"

This was the exact point where Rei felt the panic attack coming on. It was becoming harder to breathe and pain was beginning to seep into… his mouth? "Mao, did you put nits in this?"

Mao stared for a moment, dumbfounded. After a pause her face paled and she got up. "I did! I'm sorry! I'll go find something to bring down the swelling." She had ruined her own plan before it had really gotten underway.

While Mao was off retrieving the medication Rei was frantically trying not to die. The allergy attack was bad enough but how was he going to tell Mao everything. He had a plan and now Mao and gone and asked _that_.

Mao, while digging through the medicine cabinet, chastised herself thoroughly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she continued to chant as she pushed aside bottles. Upon returning to the table Rei was frantically rubbing his forehead.

Without a word he took the antihistamine and swallowed it dry. "I did this Saturday morning too. Thankfully the man at the table next to us had something for his cat allergy and they worked well enough."

"I sometimes forget…" she apologised.

"So do I." Apology accepted.

Neither of them spoke about Kai's sexuality the rest of the evening.

-x-

"How could you not notice almonds in your food?"

Rei scowled. "I was so used to eating them that it didn't click."

Kai shook his head and swirled his coffee cup with disdain. "Is that new girl making the coffee again?"

Rei snagged the cup and took a sip. After spitting it back in he made a face. "Probably. That or this is left from yesterday."

"It was warm…"

"Microwave."

Kai grimaced. "I should get a coffee maker for my office."

"Or stop drinking coffee all together."

"Hn…"

"You should switch to tea. Much safer. It's hard to screw up boiling water."

"Unless you're Yuriy."

Rei nodded. "I didn't think you could burn water until that day…"

The two were lost in memories of that ill fated day when the phone began blinking. Kai's secretary wanted to speak. Kai pressed the button. "Yes?"

"Mr Hiwatari… a Yira…? Oh, Mr. uhh… Invonvovaha is here to see you." It took a moment for the butchered name to process but the two men came to the same conclusion. Yuriy Ivanov was standing in the other room confusing the poor secretary.

"Speak of the devil…" Rei muttered and picked up Kai's name plaque. With Yuriy around it might come in useful. Weather it was to be used on Kai or Yuriy was yet to be decided.

"Let him in." Kai sighed.

"Christ, I thought you said your secretary spoke English." Yuriy huffed after he entered the room. His hair was a little longer than the last time they'd seen him but otherwise was the same old Yuriy. Years before He'd given up his ridiculous pyramidal hairstyle and just let it hang loose or in a simple ponytail. When he had stubble it gave him the look of an artist, or that's what Rei always thought.

"She does. But she has trouble with thick accents." A hint of annoyance played at Kai's voice.

"She doesn't have problems with your English." Yuriy grumbled.

"That's because we speak Japanese to her." Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just come to visit?"

Kai shook his head. "You didn't fly from Russia for no reason."

Rolling his eyes Yuriy responded, "Surely you both got it."

Rei and Kai glanced between each other. The same thought ran through their minds. "Who died?" They asked in unison.

"Boris's latest hamster, actually. He fell down the stairs in his plastic ball of hell. Boris was quite distraught." Yuriy shrugged. It occurred to his two companions that the hamster's death may have been more homicide than suicide.

"You still have a poor sense of humour." Kai leaned forward and began looking over his reports for next week's meeting. It was with some hot-shot gaming company CEO and president. Biovolt had old contacts with them that were recently unearthed. They were shady at best and Kai wondered what lunatic ran the company.

Yuriy sighed. "Do neither of you check your mail anymore? Or is the post too primitive for you successful corporate types?"

Kai's mind flashed to the basket of unopened mail sitting by his couch. He couldn't remember the last time he went through them. Meanwhile Rei was mentally grumbling about Mao reading all his mail then misplacing it. That was the reason behind having most of it sent to the office.

"It's the old man's retirement party." Yuriy rolled his before taking a seat on the edge of Kai's desk.

"When is it?" Rei enquired. A party meant running into old friends and rivals. Not to mention a very sexy Hitoshi Kinomiya whom he had not seen since his wedding. There was also the downside of seeing those he didn't necessarily want to se… like Brooklyn. Rei supposed Brooklyn could be a nice guy but that never changed the fact that he was a little on the clinically insane side.

"This weekend."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Kai continued reading over his reports. He had an amazing knack for making people feel unimportant.

"I can't come up early to catch up with old friends?"

Kai gave him the 'you're kidding me, right?' look before returning his attention back to the computer.

"I think it's nice to see you again." Rei smiled and placed Kai's name plaque back on the desk.

"At least someone appreciates me." Yuriy frowned at Kai. "At least someone appreciates me."

Yuriy was going to continue when Kai said, "Damn." Rei was about to ask when Kai turned the monitor to face his companions.

Yuriy whistled. "Hottie and a half. He your new online boyfriend?"

That resulted in a small glare. "this is the elusive Kaiba Corp CEO, Seto Kaiba.

Rei's eyes widened. "Really? He doesn't look any older than us."

"He's not" Yuriy rubbed his chin in thought. "Now that I think of it, I've seen him before. He's also a Duel Monsters champion." Rei and Kai blinked at their friend. "What? I watch a lot of TV…"

Kai proceeded to look at a few more images of the young CEO. He paused on an image of Kaiba with a very pretty, young man. "Whaoh, who's the queen?" Yuriy enquired.

"Ryuji Otogi." Rei stated and leaned closer to inspect him. "Creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. One of the boys from Mao's class compared me to him once. Except he said I wasn't as pretty."

"Burnt by a prepubescent boy. How humiliating."

"You know what would be more humiliating?" Rei snatched the name plaque from Kai's desk and waved it good-naturedly. "If I threw this at your head. It's solid granite."

Yuriy shielded himself in mock terror and protested, "But he is extremely pretty."

"I'd fuck him." The two turned back to the monitor at Kai's comment. On the screen was a very nice shot that showed just how physically gifted he was. If they didn't know who he was any one of the young men would have pegged Otogi as a porn star or model. Secretly they all hoped for the porn star part.

Rei sighed. "Me too."

"He does scream fag." Yuriy smiled.

"That's because he is." Aki added slyly.

Yuriy practically fell off his perch on the desk from the sudden intrusion." Holy…"

"Knock next time or I'll knock you around." Kai sighed. He was driven mad with Aki's inability to knock on a door. It brought him back to the time he'd spent with NeoBorg. Boris was the exact same way. To say the least everyone else on the team had become quite creative with ways to keep doors from opening.

Aki shrugged and leaned closer to the screen. "I didn't fuck him but a guy I went out with a few times did. Said the guy was in to some real kinky stuff."

Still a bit shaken by Aki, Yuriy looked between Kai and Rei and asked, "What did he just say?" He cursed his inability to comprehend Japanese for the second time that day.

"He doesn't speak Japanese?" Aki looked Yuriy up and down, taking note of his casual dress. "Russian?" He chewed his lip for a moment. "Gay?"

"No, yes and most of the time. He's an idiot though, you don't want him." Kai straightened his monitor.

"Why don't I like his tone?" Yuriy looked to Rei, hoping for help. Language barriers didn't bother him that much. Unless, of course, Kai was talking about him in that voice… True they were great friends, but sometimes friendships are funny things. When it came to Kai and Yuriy funny was a bit too bland of a word.

"But he's hot…" Aki protested.

"I'm not getting into this." Rei muttered to Yuriy and pretended to be interested in the window frame.

"That doesn't change his stupidity." Kai stated.

That was when Yuriy started to talk to Kai in Russian. Rei contemplated shouting something in Chinese to add to the smattering of languages. Thankfully Kai's secretary chose that moment to enter.

"Mr. Kon, your wife's on the phone. Would you like to talk to her or should I take a message?" She looked at the other three men with her eyebrows knitted together.

"I'll take it in my office." Rei got up from the desk and followed the secretary out. He picked up his phone and was greeted by the familiar fuzziness of the school phone. "The car hasn't broken down again, has it?"

"No, I need you to pick up Rin from Hiromi's. There's an emergency staff meeting that could take forever."

"Sure. I suspect I can get out early. Yuriy's shown up and you know how he and Kai are…"

"Oh!" There was the sound of Mao hitting a wall or table on the other end. "There's a party this coming weekend for Mr. Daitenji's retirement."

"I know, Yuriy told us."

"We should talk about this later." She switched to a whisper. "One of the little hellions was comparing my breasts to grapefruits earlier. I almost wish we had corporal punishment.

Rei smiled. "Don't go breaking too many hearts."

They said their goodbyes and Rei turned to the clock. With the afternoon traffic it would take 25 minutes to get to Hiromi's and it was 45 minutes until the pickup time. That left 20 minutes to kill. He decided to go back to Kai's office, since Kai was his ride. Upon knocking on the door he prayed there was no body count.

"It's open."

Rei entered to find Kai alone.

"I gave Yuriy some change and sent him to find a vending machine."

"There aren't any on this floor."

"That's the beauty of it." Kai smiled. "Want to duck out early?"

"Just what I came here to do. I need to pick up Rin from Hiromi's."

"Car broken down?" Kai snagged his jacket from the hook and Rei followed him out.

"Staff meeting."

"Maybe they're planning a mass execution of the spawn."

Rei grinned. "In your dreams."

Kai was well known for his dislike of children. He didn't so much hate them as… despise being in contact with them for extended periods of time. "Although the execution of annoying spawn is a appealing, my dreams are filled with something much better."

"Still having that recurring one about the monkey stealing your belt."

Kai glared. "No." He stepped into the elevator. "I try to be romantic and you kill it."

"Romance doesn't suit you but the attempt was appreciated."

They were alone in the elevator and would have shared a kiss were there not a video camera watching their every move.

-x-

Four months ago Hiromi's aunt Mei passed away. Her husband had died two years earlier so she was alone. Having no living children of her own Mei had left the house and all her possessions to her sister. That's how it had come in to Hiromi's hands. The furnishings were dated by at least 20 years, but it was homey and warm.

Emily answered the door, pencil tucked behind her ear and looking dishevelled. "Thank god you're here. Take Hiromi while you're at it. I don't know which one of them is driving me madder."

Rei smiled broadly while Kai gave her the 'I know what you mean' look.

"It's lovely to see you too." Rei gave Emily a brief hug then headed into the house. "Alright Rin, it's time to go!"

"OK!" The yell echoed from downstairs and there was a great deal of shuffling. Most likely Hiromi and Rin trying to tidy things so as not to get in trouble with Emily again.

"How are things at the university?" Kai directed at Emily.

Both Rei and Emily were taken aback by Kai's question. This would mark Kai's first unstressed attempt at 'chit chat'. Perhaps her openly lesbian status made him comfortable, or maybe it was a certain respect. Rei was never sure for he could never get anything out of Kai.

She pushed up her glasses and tried to straighten her hair. "My research is going fine. This term I'm teaching a lab and it's full of whiners." Currently the young American was working on a bachelor degree in physics with her main study being on gyroscopes.

Rin scampered up the stairs followed shortly by Hiromi. It was evident that they were playing dress up since Hiromi still had on a feather boa and wide brimmed hat.

Hiromi smiled broadly and slung an arm around Emily's shoulders. "Hey to you both. Car break down?"

"Staff meeting."

She smiled knowingly. "You both all ready for the party? I've been asking around and it sounds like _everyone_ is going to be there.  
"Actually we just found out about it today." Rei leaned against the doorframe. "Mao did that forgetting to leave out the opened mail again."

Hiromi grinned. She got marriage complaints from both of the Kons on a near regular basis. Of course she dished out her own share of relationship complaints. Emily's particularity about how everything was arranged in the bathroom and kitchen being the most common.

"Well, you all take care and we'll see you on Saturday." Hiromi gave Rin a hug after Rin had finished putting on her shoes.

They all waved and said their goodbyes. When the house was quite again Hiromi asked "You think they're together."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You're not still convinced of that, are you?"

"Kai's not the kind of guy to give out such acts of kindness like chauffeuring someone around."

"Kai's also not the type of person to trust many people." She pulled away and crossed her arms. "He trusts Rei and doesn't want to lose that trust. Yeesh, you make a mountain out of a molehill. With that she stalked out of the room to return to her grading. Perhaps of everyone in their group of friends she was the only one not interested in psychoanalysing Kai.

"I sure hope it's a molehill…"

-x-x-x-

See, the allergy had a purpose. And I worked in my theory that Beyblade and Yu-Gi-Oh exist in the same realm. Am I good or what? Heeh.

Next chapter you shall meet my favourite of OCs. He's not very young but I think you'll get a kick out of him. Also there shall be the banquet and retirement dinner. When there's adults and alcohol there's always a few good stories to hear. Be sure to stay tuned, m'dears.

Love and peace!


	3. Loneliness is Worse

AN: Hello! Long time no see! I'm sure you're all wondering wtf took me so long. Really the reason is I'm a very lazy turd and deserve a good bopping with a cardboard tube. Regardless! This is the third and final chapter! Thank you very much to Jane (Mourir) for fixing my boo boos.

This fic is for onee-chan up in heaven and for all those old Beyblade slash fans that I used to know back in the day. I miss you guys. =(

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I merely write this fic for entertainment and do not gain anything from it.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 3: Loneliness is Worse**

The heat was sweltering. Long hair stuck to her shoulders like leeches. The air conditioner wouldn't run, and the boiler had broken, spreading heat through the building. Rin pulled on the bottom of Mao's shorts looking parched.

"Come on, we'll get you a drink, sweetie."

The door swung open, and Rei sauntered in. He looked tired and flushed from the heat. "I talked to the super. Several things have broken. There won't be someone in to fix it until tomorrow."

"I hot." Rin sat on the carpet in the hallway. She fanned herself with her hand and made it clear she had no intention of moving anytime soon.

"That's it." Mao placed her glass on the counter and moved to the phone. She was on the sixth digit before Rei processed the movement and deducted who she was calling. "Kai…" He was on the verge of protesting but seeing how pitiful Rin looked, he swallowed his words. Kai would be unpleased, not only would his quiet evening be disturbed but he would have to put up with a female and a child. And of all the females in the world, it was Mao. Although Kai wouldn't admit to it, he held a certain resentment towards her.

Tuning back in Rei noted the look of frustration on Mao's face. This observation was only a second before Mao shoved the phone into Rei's chest and ordered him to talk to Kai.

"Kai?"

"Oh, she's gotten you in on this too?" He could picture Kai clenching the phone in his hand.

Which was exactly what he was doing, perched on a plastic covered armchair as he held a paintbrush in one hand. He certainly could have hired someone to paint his house, but he found it relaxing. Well, after he'd gotten Yuriy out of his hair.

"The commute's shorter if we stay there." Rei stated half heartedly. He wasn't all that keen on staying at the Hiwatari residence either.

"It's a mess and reeks of paint."

"At least it's not sweltering. I think Egypt was more manageable."

"How long will it be for?"

"Until the building has returned to normal."

There was a long pause which made Rei squirm a little. "Fine." Before any more words could be spoken Kai hung up the phone.

Rei sighed. There was only one way with Kai, and that was complicated. "He says to come over."

-x-

Keeping with the night's theme, the car's air conditioner wouldn't run. Rin looked ready to drop from being overheated while Mao was agitated. Rei felt some squirming in his stomach. He'd been here many times but never with the intention to stay the night with his wife.

Helmut, the slightly eccentric and elderly German butler, was waiting for them on the front steps when they arrived.

"Good evening, master Rei!" He exclaimed as the three got out of the car. "Oh! You've brought friends! Hello Mrs. Pink and little girl."

Rin stared at him as if he was an eight foot tall swamp monster wearing a pink frilly tutu, while Mao shot questioning looks between Helmut and Rei.

Rei couldn't help but smile. "Helmut, this is my wife, Mao, and my daughter, Rin." He turned to his family. "This is Helmut. He's one of the people crazy enough to work in Kai's household. Good at dealing with solicitors."

"Indeed. I have a shotgun in the front flower pot. I suppose I'll have to move that now that we have a little one around." Mao took a step back while Rin clutched Mao's shorts. "Showed the beaut to some Jehovah Witnesses and they haven't been back since. Now that I think of it neither have those Scientology nut bars." Noticing the alarmed expressions he slapped his forehead. "The barrel's all rusted out, it couldn't fire a thing! I just keep the outside polished to make it more convincing."

Despite the physical differences, one could swear that Helmut was John Cleese in disguise. One could see him as Basil Faulty wreaking havoc on those unfortunate enough to stay at Fawlty Towers. How a man such as this came to speak Japanese and work for Kai was a mystery to everyone.

"Would you mind taking the car to the garage while we head in?" Rei plucked the keys from Mao's shaking hand and tossed them to Helmut. "If she starts protesting give her a nice love tap on the dash." To distract his wife he took her by the arm and led her in to the mansion. "He's quite a good driver."

"Is he mad?"

"Oh yes. That's why he's so good. I was serious about the crazy enough to work here bit." Mao stared at him as if he was crazy as well. "We're here, Kai!"

A few seconds later Kai poked his head out of the living room. He was streaked with paint. "Use the west rooms attached the bathroom with the chipped marble counter. Dinner will be at 7:30" With that he returned to his work.

"There are seven guest rooms and 3 bathrooms upstairs." Rei explained.

After a quick tour which had both Rin and Mao in awe, the three headed downstairs to have dinner. They entered the dining room only to find the table covered with paint buckets.

"Ah! We're eating in the kitchen!" Helmut ushered them into the other room. Before them were two card tables in varying degrees of decay. One was sagging slightly from a steaming pot. "Paprika chicken!" Helmut exclaimed and gestured for them to all take a seat.

"It's Yori's night off so Helmut's concocted something." Kai was still covered in paint when he entered and looked well worn from a day of hard work. "Sorry about the mess. I did warn you though."

Rin stared at the food before her with disdain. She disliked the smell of the paprika. Scrunching up her nose she speared a piece of chicken and pushed it around the plate.

"You don't like it? This here is good Hungarian cooking!" Helmut exclaimed.

"She doesn't like the paprika." Kai stated. "There's some leftover rice in the fridge you can have, Rin."

Muttering in German Helmut took Rin's plate and began eating her portion before finishing his own.

There was some crashing from the front door. Mao was the only one to pay any mind to it. The paprika chicken sat oddly in her stomach and she worried what kind of lunatic it would be this time.

"That Aki, what a thing in bed! You ever give him a try, Kai?" Kai was the only one to understand it for it was spoken in Russian. Which was quite a relief to Yuriy when he entered to see everyone eating. "Ahh…" Yuriy smiled at Mao. "It's been a while."

"Not since you got drunk at my wedding." Mao smiled.

"Really?" Yuriy thought for a moment. "Oh yah and I told everyone I hadn't any underpants on."

Rei snorted. "I forgot about that. I remembered more clearly you asking to kiss the bride and kissing me instead."

"Now that I don't remember…" He slumped into a particularly unsteady chair and served himself some chicken.

"That's on the wedding tape, isn't it, Mao?"

With a frown she nodded yes. "We seemed to get a lot of interesting Yuriy footage that day."

"I'm glad I don't really remember what I did that night, because then I'd have to be embarrassed now."

"I kissed a goat once." Helmut sat up straighter in his chair. "Back when I was working at a farm in Russia. I was bet a bottle of good vodka to do it."

Everyone shot him an odd look then went back to their meals. Well, everyone but Yuriy for when he shifted in his chair it crumpled backwards and dumped him on to the floor.

-x-x-

"I have paint everywhere," Kai sighed as he slumped on to the plastic-covered couch beside Rei. Rei surveyed Kai with bemusement. "How'd you manage to get some on your eyebrow?"

"You know that crash about an hour back? It was Yuriy trying to be funny."

"We have a board meeting tomorrow."

"It's never going to come out, is it?"

"Of course not." Rei gently gripped Kai's wrist. "Come; let's see what I can do with you."

They went to Kai's room and were careful to lock the door. It was more to keep Yuriy out than anything, though he was off playing a drunken game of cribbage with Helmut.

By the time they finished washing, Kai's skin was red as tomatoes in some places. His eyebrow had been mostly salvaged. The heat was overwhelming to the two, especially Rei who was still fully dressed. Hands slipped to the buttons of his shirt and the two slipped into their casual routine. All was to be normal until there was a knock on Kai's door, and Mao called. "Rei, are you there?"

With practiced quickness the two straightened themselves and Rei answered the door.

"Rin's had a nightmare and is asking for you."

Rei nodded and headed down the hall.

-x-x-

It was a day of red-hot sun. It beat the water of the ocean into submission and dried the sand quickly. Between her fingers the walls of the sand castle crumbled away.

Mommy swam in the water, beautiful like a mermaid. On the beach were daddy and the mean Mr. Hiwatari.

Suddenly a giant wave came by. Mommy wasn't a mermaid any more. Now she was the seagull with a broken wing and was calling for help. Mr. Hiwatari began to laugh. Then so did daddy.

The sun went away and Mr. Hiwatari grew scary black wings and horns. He was a bad man! She screamed for daddy but he began to grow wings too. Then they kissed like mommy and daddy do sometimes.

Rin cried. She didn't like Mr. Hiwatari anymore; he was a very bad man.

-x-x-

To Mao's dismay Rin was left with Helmut the following Saturday. Their apartment building was undergoing major renovations. Apparently when someone came to fix the boiler there were more than a few things found not up to code. As the week progressed the remainder of Team Neoborg arrived at Kai's estate. Team Baifuzu had decided to arrive the day of the event so Mao went to pick up Lai and his wife, Bao, from the airport. Bao wasted no time in insulting Mao's dress, car and makeup. Lai looked ragged like he needed a bottle of moonshine but wouldn't dare use mouthwash for fear of his wife thinking he'd drunk anything alcoholic. In a way Mao was glad about having to stay at Kai's. Helmut's absurdity was considerably more tolerable than Bao. Actually, she found Helmut was even more tolerable than the cook, Yori (a shameless lesbian with a thing for Mao).

They pulled up to the hotel where the party was being held. Lounging outside were a group of younger bladers all having a smoke. Bao said some rude things about them in Chinese as they walked by. For once Mao was glad Bao only spoke one language. Especially since she couldn't hear the comments the boys made about her breasts.

Lai and Bao went to check in, and Mao proceeded to chat with Hiromi and Emily who were milling in the foyer.

"I love your dress." Emily said with a wink.

"Bao said I looked like a cheap hooker"

The three girls had a good laugh. Stories of Bao made their way to Emily and Hiromi more often than not. One of their favourite topics was her strict views on how one should dress.

"Mon dieu! Trois anges! Vous nous bénissez avec votre presence!" The three turned to see a lean and handsome French man coming towards them with eyes sparkling and arms outstretched.

"Oliver?" Hiromi smiled. "You're so handsome!"

"Merci! And you all look lovely. You still attract all the men, non?"

Mao held up her hand showing her wedding band. "I sure hope not."

"Mon dieu! Who is so blessed?"

"That would be me." Rei slipped his fingers between Mao's and extended his other hand to shake Oliver's. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed!" Ignoring the proffered hand, he instead gave Rei a hug then proceeded to give one to each of the women. "How appropriate that deux petit anges find each other!"

Mao turned a deep shade of crimson while Rei smiled. There was pain hidden deep in the smile, and Oliver was the only one to notice it. He made note to ask Rei about it later.

Noticing something behind the group Oliver clasped a hand to his mouth. "Ahh! Is that Kai over there? You are more handsome than ever yet seem no more friendly."

This jovial comment managed to make Kai smile ever so slightly. "You are more flattering than ever." He took Oliver's hand in a firm shake.

"Hey, they're over there!"

With those words all the joy sapped out of Kai's face. Annoyance began to overwhelm his features- annoyance that he hadn't felt in years. It was almost like an automatic reaction triggered by Takao's voice. It was then that arms flung around Kai and Rei's shoulders, and they pitched forward slightly under the momentum.

"Man! I didn't think you'd show, Kai!"

"It was more or less my doing." Rei released Mao's hand and very gently tried to pry Takao off.

"Figured you'd have to bribe him." Takao released the two men and bounced around them to face everyone.

"Yes, with countless nights of lovemaking." Rei smiled slightly.

During their last years as a team it became blatantly obvious that Kai had no interest in those of the opposite sex. Takao began saying that Rei was the closest thing to a female that Kai would ever get, only little did he know that the two were already together. To humour him they kissed in front of him once.

"What is this?" Oliver looked puzzled. "My goodness, Takao! You do not look so chubby, non! And are so handsome too. The ladies must be all over you."

Takao broke into an even wider grin. There was nothing he liked more than having his ego stroked. "Yah, but I already have the woman of my dreams." Four years ago while the dojo was being fumigated Takao had a literal run in at the hotel with a very sweet young woman who was an aspiring chef. The two hit it off naturally and found themselves married and with a very sweet baby boy shortly thereafter.

"Hey, where is Hana?" Rei glanced around the room trying to spot the energetic young woman.

"Oh yah!" He slapped his forehead. "She's going to be on Iron Chef this week so she headed down there early. I'm flying out tomorrow evening to meet up with her." Takao then proceeded to retell the last several years of his life for Oliver.

Eventually they made it into the hall and found their assigned seating. It had been frustrating work for the people assigning the seats. Not only did they have to deal with keeping teams together they had to accommodate for spouses and people that switched teams or even married another blader. Then there was always the problem of teams that held grudges. Tables of eight were really too small but were all they had to work with.

By some strange fluke the Bladebreakers found themselves sitting with team Neoborg while Mao and Max's girlfriend found themselves elsewhere. Unfortunately for Mao she wound up with Baifuzu which meant she was going to suffer with Bao all dinner. Meg, Max's girlfriend, found herself with Hiromi, Emily and the rest of the All Starz. Kai, to his utter dismay was seated between Rei and Takao. After a death glare, Max wound up switching with him and now Kai only had to deal with Yuriy.

Rei chuckled at Kai's unwillingness to sit next to Takao. "You two shall never change."

"It's so nice to be together." Takao grinned, completely oblivious.

"I would have liked to sit with Meg," Max muttered, but Takao was too busy bombarding the Russians with questions to notice.

"I need a drink," Kai muttered and put his head in his hands.

The meal progressed in a similar manner. There was a great deal of long winded speeches, some good food and excellent booze. That was the bit that Yuriy enjoyed the most. He was on his second vodka (and 6th drink by Rei's count) when it came time for Takao's speech. It was the shortest speech, saying how much of a father Daitenji-san had been to them all. This received a rigorous round of applause.

By the time the speeches were done, everyone was stuffed and many were on their way to getting completely plastered. The DJ came out and the dance began. At that moment Hitoshi appeared out of nowhere.

"Shit." Rei muttered and looked the older Kinomiya over. Hotter than he remembered- age had definitely treated him well. With him was another handsome man that looked vaguely familiar. It was the bandana- "Blader DJ!" Rei gaped.

"Wow, I haven't heard that in a while." He grinned and made a little wave. "Feel free to call me Katashi Mimura. No Tasha though, I am male." This resulted in a couple strange looks and a knowing smile from Hitoshi.

"S'hot," Rei heard Yuriy mutter before his arm slipped around Rei's shoulders, "let's dance."

"Yuriy, you're smashed."

"I realise that. Come dance sexy thing." Completely helpless Rei found himself pulled away.

By now Mao wished she was playing cards with Helmut. Or even that cook. Anything really to get her away from Bao. She was quite sick of hearing how Rin was being brought up wrong. She was about to make Rei dance with her when she noticed a completely smashed Yuriy had beat her to it. She watched them for a couple minutes before she saw them make a desperate trek to the washroom.

It started with Yuriy's comment of "Srsly, I'm sick." And it didn't take Rei long to realise that they needed to be in the bathroom 2 seconds ago. Miraculously, they made it just in time for Yuriy to relieve his meals of the day in one of the toilets.

"That's what you get for drinking too much."

Yuriy was exhausted now and seemed oddly more sober. "I know..."

They sat together on the cushioned bench for several moments before Yuriy managed. "I'm not me. Desk jobs aren't me. Suits aren't me. It's like-" He turned pale for a second and looked like he was going to throw up again, but the moment passed. "S'like I'm in someone else's life. But what'd chu know about that. You're happy."

Rei smiled and put his hand on Yuriy's shoulder. "I haven't been happy for years. I love Mao and Rin, but I don't. That's why I sleep with Kai as many times a week as we can. I'm a gay man married to someone that might as well be my sister."

Yuriy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Honour, acceptance- doing the right thing which turns out was the wrong thing."

"Can't chu walk away?"

"Can't you?"

They sat in silence for a moment, pondering their lives before coming to the same conclusion: yes.

"I'd kiss you, but I taste like vomit."

Rei smiled. "Let's go find you some water. Some other time I'll take you up on that kiss."

"Ugh, hold that thought- vomit." And with that Yuriy stumbled his way to the toilet again.

Meg was finding herself quite lost sitting with all the bladers. She'd met the lesbians before, but she could only remember Emily's name. The red haired man beside her was quite drunk and talking loudly. "S 'Egg how'd joo meet Maxie?"

"At a flea market." She smiled weakly at her company. "He was looking for salt and pepper shakers, and I stopped him from buying some rubbish." At the raised eyebrows she added, "My family deals antiques."

"I never knew he collected." Hiromi frowned, "Good, I know now. It'll make buying him presents a lot easier."

"How do salt and pepper shakers lead to living together?"

Meg stared at the young man for a moment trying to recall his name. She thought it was something like Mick. "He said he liked salt and pepper shakers since they always came in unique pairs so they'll never be lonely."

"Sounds like Max." The other lesbian smiled.

"Speaking of Max- can anyone see him?"

Everyone glanced around the room in search of the energetic blader. It was hard to find anyone in the din unless they were sitting at the next table. Giving up, Mick (or was it Dick?) stood up. "He's over by the bar with Takao."

Meg stood up as well, but since she was 4'11" it didn't really help much. "All I see are a lot of heads.

Mick/Dick grinned. "I'll lead you. I've been sitting for too long, and there are some people I want to catch up with. You ever met Rei's wife?"

"I haven't even met Rei," she muttered as the giant of a man placed a hand on her shoulder and led her through the crowd. All she could think was 'Rei's the one with the long hair, right?'

Mao was contemplating the merit of ripping out her ears with the one fork left on the table when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Finally Rei had come to rescue her. Only the hand definitely didn't belong to Rei. When she turned around, she couldn't help the giant grin that spread across her face. "Rick!" She sprung from her chair and threw her arms around him in a warm hug.

"You look ravishing. If I were Rei I wouldn't leave you alone for an instant."

A light blush formed on Mao's cheeks. "He ran into the bathroom with a very drunk Yuriy about 10 minutes ago."

Rick grinned. "Yah, I've seen a few people enjoy the free bar a bit too much. Michael's a fucking Weeble at our table."

"Except he's going to fall down and not get back up at some point."

All attention turned to Meg, and Mao clasped her hands together in excitement. "Oh! Is this your girlfriend?"

Meg turned red, and Rick grinned. "Naw, she's Max's girlfriend, Meg."

"Oh!" Mao grasped the young woman's hand and smiled. "You're absolutely lovely. Unfortunately Max has been captured by Takao and needs rescuing." She turned to Bao and the rest of Baifuzu and smiled. "I'm going to help them find Max!" Before a word could be uttered Mao was dragging Meg away. "That woman with the absolutely perfect hair? That's my brother's wife. I detest her and her nasty tongue."

"Nasty tongue...?"

"She insults everything about me except for my hair." Mao sighed. The two women snaked around Kai and another man Mao didn't recognise. "Oh, Kai! You should probably check on Rei and Yuriy, they've been in the bathroom an awfully long time."

Kai wasn't even aware of who told him to go check on Rei and the dope. He was too intent on determining the identity of the young man standing in front of him.

"It's ok that you don't remember me." The man chewed on his lip and looked at the ground. "It's not like we ever knew each other well..."

"Yuuya.." Kai managed. The realisation was a shock to his system. The last time he'd seen Yuuya was him being loaded into an emergency vehicle. He'd gone to the hospital the following day but after finding out he was in a coma hadn't had the courage to go any further than the nurse's station. "You're alright." Were the only words that he could manage.

"Yah." He smiled and glanced at the floor.

A small part of him felt freed. Over the years he'd suppressed the feelings, but now they were as strong as that day many years ago. He probably would have cried then and there had Rei not placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuriy's sick in the bathroom. Can you sit with him while I go find some water?"

"Sure." Kai looked back to Yuuya. "Yuriy tends to drink too much at social gatherings."

"I see," Yuuya nodded and smiled knowingly.

"It was good to see you." He grasped Yuuya's hand and shook it firmly. He hadn't meant any words more since the first time he told Rei he loved him. Like every other time, Yuuya left as suddenly as he appeared.

By the time Rei reached the refreshments, there was a large group standing in front of it. He slid an arm around Mao's waist and smiled at everyone. "Hey, sorry I've been hiding away. Yuriy's more than a bit plastered."

"It's s'ok man!" Takao slurred. "We're having a good time w'out you."

Rei's grin broadened. It looked like Takao was enjoying the festivities a bit too much as well. It was then that Rei noticed the very adorable, petite woman practically dwarfed by Max's large frame. He extended a hand to her and she took it. "Rei Kon, nice to meet you."

She smiled sweetly. "Meg Harrison, and likewise."

Placing a quick kiss on Mao's cheek he glanced at everyone else. "Sorry to bail, going to bring Yuriy some water. Kai's in there now though so hopefully I'll be free in a few minutes to talk some more."

He made his way to the bar and grabbed some water. On the way back to the washroom he passed Lai who gave him a bit of a funny look. Shrugging it off he entered the bathroom to see Yuriy slumped against Kai and muttering about endangered species he'd watched programmes about on the National Geographic channel.

Mao felt someone gently place a hand on her elbow and a soft voice in her ear said, "we need to talk. Now."

-x-

It was nearly 2 in the morning when they finally headed home. Rei and Yuriy were dozing against each other. Even Kai looked thoroughly exhausted. Being too drunk to drive Mao had left her car at the hotel and gotten a ride with the men. Thoughts were heavy in her mind. Unbeknownst to Rei and Yuriy, there'd been a second room to the washroom that held more stalls and a seating area. Lai had been there fighting off a migraine. And being the honourable person that he was, Lai couldn't let news like this just fester in his mind. In a way the news almost soothed Mao.

As they neared the Hiwatari estate she finally decided he was sleeping somewhere else tonight.

Sleepily and/or drunkenly they all stumbled into the house and to their respective rooms. Upon reaching their room Mao promptly closed the door in Rei's face. "Go sleep somewhere else tonight. Don't make a ruckus, Rin's sleeping in here. I bet Yuriy will have you, maybe you can even keep him from choking on vomit in his sleep."

Rei stared at the door dumbly. "What did I do?"

After a moment of silence, Yuriy shrugged. "You do kind of smell like vomit from when I got your shoe..."

Rei stared at the door as Yuriy pulled him down the hall. "Hey, I don't have any pyjamas."

"'Jamas? Who needs 'jamas?"

-x-

"Rise and shine, princess!"

Rei awoke with a start. He would have gotten out of bed if Yuriy didn't have him in a death hold. Rei blinked confusedly at Helmut. His head was aching, and he felt mildly hung-over.

"What time is it?" Yuriy moaned.

"Half past ten," Helmut said casually.

"Fuck." Yuriy tried to better sink into the bed and clutched Rei tighter.

Ignoring Yuriy's mutterings Helmut continued. "Rei, your wife and daughter went out shopping. She seems annoyed. I think you may have done something very wrong. Well, besides your normal unfaithfulness." He wrinkled his nose. "Such a pity, she's such a lovely woman."  
"She is," Rei sighed and managed to pry himself from Yuriy's hung-over body. "I'm going to go have a shower." Yuriy groaned in response. Helmut then went about trying to dislodge Yuriy from the bed.

Rei was almost in his room when Kai materialised at the top of the stairs. Kai looked his lover up and down with a questioning look. "Rough night?"

"Mao wouldn't let me in the room."

"Hn."

"That's all you can say?" Rei was about ready to sink to the floor and just die there. "Something happened last night. She knows." In a way he was starting to feel a bit of relief. Too bad it was completely overshadowed by a wave of despair. "God, she's going to kill me."

Ignoring Rei's lamenting Kai said, "Your apartment manager phoned earlier, and it seems your apartment will be liveable by Monday."

"My marriage has more than likely just ended, and all you can think is to tell me that I can move back into my apartment with my wife who probably wants to maul me?" Hysteria was something Rei avoided, but the tension and after-effects of all the alcohol were putting him on edge.

Kai sighed. "You don't know what she's thinking right now. You need to go sort things out with her before you start having a nervous breakdown. But always know you have a place here." He closed the distance between them and laid a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Do what you need to." The hand left and so did Kai. Rei knew he was alone on this against Mao.

He took a long, cold shower.

-x-

Rei amazed himself with how composed he was. They were sitting at a relatively secluded table at a rather pricy restaurant. Food was the last thing on either of their minds.

"I heard our apartment is ready to move back in to." Rei absently sipped his water.

"I think I'll have linguini, how about you?" Mao absently stared at her menu, not really paying attention to what Rei had said.

Rei sighed and looked won at his menu. "Spinach lasagne." Mao's nose wrinkled, she hated spinach.

It was funny. Their relationship was different yet this meal felt no different than any other they'd had over the last 5 years of marriage. There was no more or less love, only a raised frustration and lost respect. It unsettled Rei how Mao was so placid, and he was the one ready to jump out of his skin. They didn't say anything until their meal came.

"I'm disgusted."

Rei stopped mid-chew.

"I'm disgusted you couldn't say a word. Geez!" She slammed her fork on the table. "I figured the marriage to each other was mostly to please the elders, but I just- ugh, I don't know any more."

"You're any more innocent?"

"God, I only kissed him once, I didn't sleep with him!"

"This isn't a matter of the flesh, this never was." His sternness was now unnerving Mao. His words made it even worse for she knew it to be true. "Did you really want to get married in the first place?"

"No."

"The only difference between us is that you forced yourself into thinking we were going to live happily ever after."

That being said they continued their meal in peace until both of them were finished. The people around them kept giving them strange looks.

"Rin's not going to be happy." Rei finally said.

Mao nodded. "She doesn't like Kai."

Rei smiled. "At least she stopped biting him." Their waiter refilled their glasses and both went back to casually sipping their water. "What're we going to do for the moment?"

"I'm going home, you can stay with Kai. Just tell Rin you have very important work to do." Rei raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. Despite my current appearance I'm very angry with you."

"Understandable."

Rei flagged the waiter for their bill, and they headed back to the Hiwatari residence.

-x-

A few months had passed since the whole disaster, and tempers were mostly cooled. It was now nearing the Christmas season, and Kai was starting to dread the upcoming week. Yuriy had more or less invited himself for Christmas, and then there was the whole ordeal of Mao and the Bladebreakers coming over for Christmas dinner. Kai felt a warm feeling in his stomach, though unfortunately it wasn't Christmas spirit so much as a mild case of indigestion.

Needing some quiet time from all the planning, he'd managed to send Helmut on a fool's errand to find some cookies he'd once eaten in America that most likely had never been sold in Japan. He was just about to collapse into his couch and start on the gigantic pile of mail when the doorbell rang. Cursing he got up, stormed to the door, and flung it open.

The woman from social services smiled forcedly at Kai. She hadn't even said hello and she knew her work was cut out for her. "Hello, my name is Mon-"

"Why are you here?"Kai eyed a boy sitting on his front steps behind the woman.

The woman sighed. "I'm here to speak with Voltaire Hiwatari."

"He's in Russia."

"Oh." There'd been nothing mentioned about the possibility of him being out the country when she was given this assignment. "When is he expected back?"

"Never."

She could feel the muscle in her eye warming up for a spectacular dance. "How can I contact him?"

"Through a medium. Just spit out what you need to say." Kai crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the woman.

"A medium?"

"Oh for- he's been dead for a year now. Heart attack."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not."

The two were at an impasse. Kai was waiting to slam the door in her face, and she very well couldn't just leave now.

Seeing the lost look in her eyes Kai felt some small shred of compassion surface. Maybe the Christmas spirit had touched him? With a sigh he said, "Look, I'm his grandson. I'll handle whatever you needed him for."

"Are you aware that your grandfather had a sister?"

He gave her an increasingly cold look. "My family's never been close, I can't identify any bodies."

"It's not like that. Gou, come here."

The boy got up and scowled at Kai. It was unnerving, the scowls faded from both their faces. It was like they were looking at themselves- only 20 odd years apart.

"Hey Kai, lunch's ready. Rei appeared in the door and smiled warmly at everyone. He stepped back when he saw the boy. "I'll, uhh- set the table for four and make some more sandwiches." Kai nodded grimly at him.

Over lunch the story progressed like a soap opera. Rei was almost tempted to phone around to different TV networks to see if anyone would pick up the story. Knowing that Voltaire could take care of him, Mika Agori had sent her son, Gou, to live with her estranged great uncle. She'd found herself neck deep in bad business with all the wrong sorts of people. Right now Gou needed somewhere to disappear.

Deep in his stomach Kai knew that Balkov Abbey played a part of this. Maybe that's what sparked the sudden bout of compassion. For the time being Gou was to stay at the Hiwatari residence. In a state of shock, the social worker left, saying she'd be around later in the evening with a few more legal papers.

After settling the boy in a room and giving him permission to explore Kai and Rei sat in the living room.

"The goddamn strangest things happen to me." Kai put a hand to his eyes to block out the overhead lights.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. The house staff will be happy."

"After they all have heart attacks over my sudden act of compassion to a child."

Rei smiled and slid an arm across the back of the couch. "He's just like you, is that why you took him in?"

"Yes and no."

"You actually felt the fraternal pull?"

Kai stared at Rei as if he'd grown antlers. "Maybe I'm more compassionate than everyone thinks."

"Or more insane?" Rei teased.

"You'll be the first to go when I turn homicidal."

"Good, then I won't have to deal with all the sympathy cards and court case drama." Rei grinned before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Tentatively Gou poked his head around the corner and beheld the sight of Rei and Kai kissing. He'd seen mom kiss other men- and a couple times women, but two men kissing was new to him. As if sensing him the two adults broke the kiss and turned to the young boy. With a smile Rei got up and walked over.

"So, all done exploring?"

Gou moved more into the room and nodded his head.

"Alright then," Rei smiled and kneeled down before Gou. "What do you like to play?"

Gou thought for a long moment. He'd never been asked this before. "Colouring."

Rei's smile broadened. "Alright then, I think we need to go out and find some colouring books." He stood up then reached down for Gou to take his hand. "You coming, Kai?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Kai nodded, "Hn."

And like that they left the house, Rei guiding Gou by the hand and Kai following right behind. Gou was feeling better about this all now. Sure he was no longer with his mother but these new guardians seemed pretty nice. Maybe- just maybe everything would be all right.

-x-FIN-x-

Thank you very much for reading! I always appreciate constructive reviews! Hugs for all!


End file.
